The baby bed is the bed used for infants and young children. Usually, the baby's sleep time is relatively long. Sufficient quality sleep plays a vital role in the growth and development of the baby. Thus, in order to ensure that the baby's sleeping environment is safe and comfortable, the selection and arrangement of the baby bed become particularly important. With the development of technology, the style of the baby bed varies. The function and price also differ greatly. The current baby bed mainly includes a bed frame and bedrail. However, the bed frame and bedrail cannot be folded. During installation, multiple parts need to be assembled. Moreover, it is hard to move, which is inconvenient to the user.